Demain
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Il la serrait si tendrement.[OS d'anniversaire pour Aremi]


Bonjour gentil fandom de FT. Je m'appelle Venalosia - non, sans blague - et je suis ici dans le but de publier le texte d'anniversaire d'une de vos compatriotes en écriture, **Aremi** (dont je fais la bêta-lecture de ses fanfics. Allez les lire. )  
Alors voilà. Joyeux anniversaire, licorne.  
(Je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne connais pas le fandom autrement que par la lecture intensive du wiki fairy tail et les infos que j'ai pu glaner au détour de conversations intéressantes où l'hypothèse que les vêtement de Gray étaient montés sur ressorts.)

* * *

Verre qui se vide, lentement. Douloureusement. Le liquide coule et glisse le long d'une gorge tapissée de mots qui refuseront de sortir quoi qu'il arrive. _On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, _constate amèrement – ou peut-être est-ce qu'il ne s'agit que du goût que laisse la bière sur son palais et sa langue – un jeune homme. Un jeune homme remarque salement que la vie est une salope aux cheveux tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval retenue par des mensonges et la fatalité.  
Il remarque que le monde n'est pas sûr de continuer de tourner. Peut-être même qu'il s'est arrêté.  
A dix-huit, vingt ans ? Quel âge a-t-il, quel âge devrait-il avoir ? Gray descend alcool sur alcool. Peu importe quoi, les goûts et les couleurs se confondent, se succèdent et se frappent.

Une main vient jouer dans sa chevelure, le long de son cou, sur la peau de son épaule. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir enlevé quoi que ce soit. Que ça soit ça ou autre chose… Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui manque, pour pouvoir oublier. Il revoit encore les horreurs, les souvenirs qui tournent et qui viennent lui brûler l'épiderme. Il revoit encore et toujours, rien qu'en sentant sur lui le tracé de doigts.  
Un souffle sur son oreille. Il ne sourit pas. La main est tiède, affreusement tiède contre lui.  
Et il sait ce que ça veut dire.

La silhouette dans son dos ne prononce pas un mot, ne bouge pas. Les doigts restent à tracer des ronds contre le grain serré de sa peau. Il en suit les mots et les calligrammes profonds qui se gravent dans sa mémoire. Il pourrait se lever, se redresser et regarder. Il pourrait s'interroger sur la personne derrière lui, cette personne dont l'identité lui est connue. Il pourrait la regarder…  
Il pourrait la regarder, la serrer contre lui, l'aimer et ne plus l'oublier jusqu'à la folie.

« Allez viens. On rentre. »

~O~

La nuit étire ses longs tentacules paresseux piquetés d'étoiles dans le ciel. Les nuages dansent à l'unisson de cet être fantasque et inconstant. Il fait chaud, pour l'instant. Une véritable moiteur étouffante a saisi la pièce où, sur un lit et enlacés, Gray et _Elle _se reposent. Un simple drap les recouvrant, Elle sa tête sur son torse, ses cheveux soyeux frottant la peau qu'elle ne sent pas, les doigts tièdes – _trop tièdes _– enserrés avec les siens. Lui ne bouge pas, voudrait tourner et retourner.  
Lui ne bouge pas.

Voudrait sourire et la repousser, au contraire la garder au plus près de lui, ne plus sentir sa chaleur tiède contre son corps et ne plus savoir. Il ne voudrait plus voir, ne plus comprendre. Il voudrait vivre, traverser les évènements et y survivre.  
Elle ne se réveille pas. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avec une douceur que peu lui connaissent.

Mais ne pas dormir, surtout ne pas dormir, de peur de rater un matin.  
Ne pas dormir, de peur de ne pas voir arriver demain.  
De débuter une journée sans l'apercevoir. De la savoir partir, loin de lui et de sa protection – mais a-t-elle besoin, encore, d'être protégée ? – et d'être sûr qu'il ne la reverra pas avant ce soir, tard sans doute.  
Demain, au loin, s'approche en silence et Gray le regarde avec horreur.  
Demain lui fait un splendide doigt d'honneur.  
Demain fait peur.

Alors il la serre contre son torse, comme il retiendrait sa vie, une vie qui s'enfuirait loin de lui.  
Elle respire régulièrement, d'un souffle lourd et profond qui lui apporte le parfum frais et entêtant du sommeil.  
Il ferme les yeux.  
Demain, il l'espère ils seront encore deux.

~O~

Demain s'arrête un matin de novembre. Il ouvre les yeux un peu en retard, peut-être. La lumière est de plus en plus diffuse, dehors le ciel est gris et prêt à tomber sur sa tête. Le lit est tiède, à ses côtés une forme se dessine sur le matelas et l'oreiller. De la fenêtre entrouverte qui laisse filtrer l'air par un interstice.  
Il peste, grogne en se levant. Plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fait le tour de la maison _de notre maison _en murmurant des prières et des injures. Ses vêtements ne sont plus là, les yeux grands ouverts (marine, et non pas noirs. Ils sont bleus.) il cherche autour, de partout. Court dans la rue, hurle son nom à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales.  
Mais peut-être que demain, elle reviendra.

~O~

« Peut-être que demain elle reviendra… »  
Les mots résonnent et pleurent le long de sa joue, petites larmes cristallines qui se noient dans son verre. Lui qui avait arrêté. Lui qui tout, lui qui rien. Pour un tout qui n'était rien. Et il continue chaque jour de se demander si demain, elle reviendra : avant de partir, ses regards se tournent vers les portes par lesquelles elle avait l'habitude d'entrer, pleine de joie et souriante avant de pénétrer dans un lieu, il jetait toujours un coup d'œil en arrière, guettait le bruit de ses pas le long des pavés.

Alors hier soir, quand il avait entendu derrière lui quelqu'un arriver, il n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Il avait l'impression, le sentiment que c'est elle qui marchait, eh bien ! On a tous ce problème, tous cette peur au ventre qui nous fait plus de mal que de bien. Même quand il avait senti la pression familière des doigts sur son épaule et dans ses cheveux, il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne bougerait pas pour ce tout qu'on appelle amour qui lui avait semblé, un battement de cil, n'être rien.  
_Peut-être qu'elle reviendra demain…_

« Gray ? »  
Mais c'est déjà passé, demain.


End file.
